Safe In His Arms
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: Gingka, Madoka and the rest of the gang visited Team Dungeon in America to see how they were doing. Madoka decides to go for a walk while the others have friendly battles. But what happens when the sky turns grey, rain starts to pour and she hears her most horrible fear ... thunder. Will anyone come and save her? Perhaps a certain brunette member of Team Dungeon .. ? {Zeo x Madoka}


**Safe In His Arms**

A _Metal Fight Beyblade _(メタルファイトベイブレード) Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Gingka, Madoka and the rest of the gang visited Team Dungeon in America to see how they were doing. Madoka decides to go for a walk while the others have friendly battles. But what happens when the sky turns grey, rain starts to pour and she hears her most horrible fear ... thunder. Will anyone come and save her? Perhaps a certain brunette member of Team Dungeon ... ? {Zeo x Madoka - One shot}

**Pairing(s): **Zeo x Madoka {I just can't help myself, this pairing is too cute! :D}

**Genre: **Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Disclaimer (1): **Metal Fight Beyblade (メタルファイトベイブレード)® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

**Disclaimer (2): **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Guys, over here!" Masamune Kadoya waved his hand high in the air for a group of people to see. He grinned wider as a boy with fiery red hair and golden brown eyes came running towards him. "Gingka!"

"Masamune!" The famous Blader Gingka Hagane grinned as he high fived one of his best friends slash rival. "How's it going?"

"Oh, good, good!" Masamune grinned. Soon after, a group of others came towards them.

"Hi Masamune!" A beautiful maroon haired girl with ocean blue eyes greeted. Madoka Amano smiled as she gave Masamune a friendly huh. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks!" He gave her a thumbs up. Madoka smiled, happy that her friend was alright.

"Yo Gingka, how's it going?" The handsome brunette, Zeo Abyss lifted up a hand for a wave, one hand on his hip.

"Hello Gingka." The silver haired Toby smiled at the red head. Gingka bro fisted the both of them and gave them his signature grin.

"I'm fine guys, what about you?" Gingka asked.

"Good." They both replied, giving him a thumbs up.

Kyouya Tategami had his arms crossed with his usual 'I-couldn't-care-less-about-you-guys' expression. Benkei Hanawa simply copied his expression, even though he hasn't perfected it yet.

Kenta Yumiya and Yuki Mizusawa smiled as he watched Gingka, Masamune, Zeo, Toby and Madoka all talk.

"Yep, you can stay at our apartment!" Masamune beamed. "We have lot's of room there, trust me!"

"That's great, thanks a lot guys!" Gingka said. "Well, do you wanna have a few battles? I wanna show you the power of my Bey Cosmic Pegasus!"

"Sure, I'll show you the power of Blitz Striker!" Masamune told the red head.

"Don't forget about Spiral Fox!" Zeo butted in.

"And Spiral Lyra!" Toby said. The four all butted heads animatedly as a blue aura surrounded Gingka, a green aura surrounded Masamune, a purple aura surrounding Zeo and a white aura surrounded Toby.

Madoka face palmed, Kyouya mumbled 'idiots', Benkei also face palmed and Yuki and Kenta laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

_'Here we go ...' _

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Inside the Dungeon GYM. Gingka, Masamune, Toby and Zeo were all having a Tag Team Battle. It was Zeo and Toby VS Gingka and Masamune. Kyouya decided not to battle since (apparently) he could 'destroy them all with one strike'.

"Go now, Pegasus!" Gingka yelled at his Bey Cosmic Pegasus.

"Hit them hard, Striker!" Masamune also yelled as his Bey, Blitz Striker, charged quickly towards Toby's Bey Lyra.

"Dodge it, Lyra!" Toby shouted as he swiped his arm to the side, watching as his Bey, Lyra, swiftly dodged Striker's attack.

"Aim for Pegasus, Fox!" Zeo ordered his Bey, Spiral Fox, as it charged towards Pegasus. It then hit Pegasus with such great force that it flew up into the air and almost was knocked out of the stadium.

"PEGASUS!" Gingka yelled in shock as his Bey landed in the stadium. Gingka let out a sigh of relief. "That's it, I'm gonna end this right hear and right now!"

A Blue aura surrounded Gingka, as did his Pegasus. "All right!"

"Gingka, what're you doing?!" Masamune yelled at the red head.

"I'm gonna end it right now!" Gingka yelled. "PEAGASUS! FINAL DRIVE MODE!"

"WHAT?!" Masamune, Zeo, Toby, Madoka, Kenta, Yuki and Benkei all shouted in surprise. "OH NO!"

"SPECIAL MOVE: COSMIC TORNADO!" Gingka screamed.

"Well, in that case, I'll use mine too!" Masamune said. "SPECIAL MOVE: FLASH OF LIGHTNING!"

"SPECIAL MOVE: CRASH STRING!" Toby shouted, joining in.

"SPECIAL MOVE: BUSTER TAIL!" Zeo bellowed as he kicked his left leg upwards, his foot surrounded with a purple aura. He then put it down and thrusted his right fist forward, also surrounded in a purple aura.

Before all four Bey's could collide, the door slammed open and Coach Steel, the owner of Dungeon GYM growled in anger.

"_STOP IT NOOOOOOWWWW!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone cover their ears. "WHO TOLD YOU GUYS THAT YOU CAN USE YOUR SPECIAL MOVES IN HERE, HUH?! ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE GYM?!"

"C-Coach Steel!" Gingka, Masamune, Zeo and Toby all stuttered in fear. Madoka, Yuki and Kenta all sweat dropped while face palming.

_'This is gonna be one long day ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Jeeze, why does Coach Steel shout so loud? I can barely hear myself!" Madoka said as she sat down at a bench at the park. A light breeze flew by and Madoka ran a hand through her maroon hair.

"3, 2, 1 ... LET IT RIP!" The sound of young boys having a Bey battle rang in Madoka's ears. She snapped her head to the side where she saw 4 young boys all having a Bey battle. Madoka softly smiled as she saw the determination in their eyes.

"Come on, go! Go! Go!" One of the young boy's said as his Bey clashed with another one.

_'It's nice once in a while to-'_

**_*BOOM!*_**

Madoka gasped as her she felt her heart skip a beat, her ocean blue eyes widened in shock.

"Aaaww, It's gonna rain!" One of the boy's who were battling said with a tone of disappointment. He collected his Bey and left the park with his friends.

_'W-W-What was-'_

_***BOOM!***_

Madoka's thought were cut off again as another loud, terrifying sound echoed in her ears. She gasped again a the sound repeated itself. She slowly looked up tot he sky as she saw the clouds had turned a very dark grey.

Suddenly, a bead of liquid fell from the sky and onto the ground. Then another, then another, and another ...

_***BOOM!***_

"Kyaa!" Madoka screamed as she covered her ears with her hands, tears at the corner of her eyes.

_'I-It's a t-thunder storm ...' _Madoka thought as another sound of thunder roared across the sky. Thunder storms were the number one things that Madoka was afraid off. Her biggest fear.

_'I-I need to get back!' _She said inwardly as she got up from the bench and began to run towards the exit of the park. She saw many people with umbrella's running out of the park also so they could get out of the rain.

_***BOOM!***_

_***BOOM!***_

_***BOOM!***_

Madoka screamed as she covered her ears again, she silently began to cry as the noise of the thunder continued to repeat itself. The rain began to pour harder and there was no one else in the park.

_***BOOM!***_

"_Madoka ... I love you ..."_

_"No .. m-mummy ... don't die! PLEASE!"_

Memories of Madoka's past flashed through her mind as the thunder began to roar even louder. Madoka fell on her knees as she covered her ears harder, trying not to hear anything.

Tears streamed down Madoka's face as she began to cry softly. The beads of liquid hit her hard on her skin as she hugged her knees tightly.

_'S-Someone ... please help me .. ' _Madoka thought as she hugged her knees tighter, burying her head in them. _'Someone ...' _

"Madoka? Is that you?" A familiar male voice rang in Madoka's ears. The said girl slowly lifted up her head to see none other than the brunette member of Team Dungeon, Zeo Abyss. He was holding a dark blue umbrella in his hands.

"Z-Zeo ..." Madoka whispered as everything began to blur because more tears flooded her eyes.

Before she could say anything else. She felt her eyes closing and her body weakening.

"Madoka!"

Was the last thing she heard, before everything turned black ...

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_"M-Mummy ... mummy a-are you OK?" A small 6 year old girl whispered as her ocean blue eyes were locked on a woman on the ground._

_The sound of thunder roared through the air, making the little girl gasp in fear._

_"M-Madoka ... don't be s-scared ..." The woman said weakly as she slowly lifted up her arm and stroked her daughter's cheek._

_"M-Mummy ... b-blood k-keeps coming o-out of y-you!" The young girl shouted as she placed both of her hands on the hole on her mother's stomach, trying to make the crimson liquid stop pouring out of her._

_Madoka's mother, Emiko Amano, coughed up blood from her mouth. Madoka's eyes widened at the sight of that._

_"S-stop it! Stop it! Why won't the blood go away! MUMMY!" Madoka cried out, the thunder roaring back at her._

_"M-Madoka ..." Emiko whispered weakly as she slowly turned her head to the side to face her daughter. Madoka whimpered in fear as she saw that her mother's eyes had lost all life. _

_"Madoka ... I .. I love you ..." Emiko whispered, using up all the energy she had left. Madoka's eyes widened as her mother's ocean blue eyes slowly began to close._

__"No .. m-mummy ... don't die! PLEASE!"_ Madoka screamed on top of her lungs. But that didn't help. Nothing helped._

_Emiko then laid there, lifeless._

_A river of tears streamed down Madoka's face as she watched her dead mother lye there before her. She felt as if the sky had just crashed down on her._

_"MUMMY!"_

"No ... No!"

"Madoka?"

"NO!" Madoka's eyes shot wide open as she sat up on her bed, her eyes widened.

"Madoka ... are you OK?" A soft male voice asked. Madoka turned her head to the side where she saw a handsome brunette, his turquoise eyes filled with concern.

"Zeo?" Madoka asked. "W-What happened? Where am I?"

"Everyone was worried about you. It was getting late and you still weren't back, so I went to go and look for you and I found you in the park. You were sitting on the floor with your ears covered ... then you saw me and fainted." He explained.

"But how did I get here?" She asked him.

"I carried you back myself." He answered. Madoka felt her cheeks flush as she imagined herself resting on Zeo's back.

"W-What's wrong? Your face is all red!" Zeo said in panic. Madoka then waved her hands nervously.

"O-Oh, don't worry, I'm fine!" She assured as Zeo sighed in relief.

"Well, this is the room you'll be staying in. I'm gonna go to mine now. Good night." He smiled as he ruffled her hair. He then stood up and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Light footsteps were heard as the door was shut. Madoka then sighed and laid back down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She didn't know why, but Madoka felt this weird, happy feeling inside of her. Just the thought of Zeo carrying her on his back made the maroon haired girl flush.

_'Stop thinking about that, Madoka!' _She inwardly scolded herself. _'Oh gosh, I should probably get some rest ...'_

Before her ocean blue eyes could close shut, they quickly widened again.

_***BOOM!***_

"Kya~!" Madoka screamed as she shut her eyes tight and clutched her blanket.

Just how was she supposed to sleep now?

_***BOOM!***_

Madoka screamed again as she quickly hid herself under the blanket, quivering in fear. Oh, how she wanted all this thunder to stop ...

Suddenly, a thought popped up in her head.

_'Maybe I can go to someone else's room ...' _She thought. She then nodded her head as she slowly shuffled to the side of her bed and got off the bed. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly, then shutting it lightly behind her.

The corridor was dimly lit and quite long, with a wooden floor. There were doors on each side. Madoka started to walk down the corridor.

While she walked, she Madoka heard loud snoring coming from most rooms. She sweat dropped as she knew who it probably was.

_'Gingka, Masamune, Benkei and Kenta.' _She thought.

While she continued to walk and looked to her right, she saw a door which had the name '**_ZEO_**' on it. As Madoka knocked, she silently hoped that Zeo wasn't as sleep.

**_*Knock, knock, knock*_**

.

.

.

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

.

.

.

"Zeo?" Madoka questioned quietly as she pushed down the golden handle of the door and slowly pushed it open.

Her eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

"Madoka?"

.

.

"Z-Zeo ..."

.

.

Right there, in front of Madoka, Zeo was standing next to his bed. A fluffy white towel around his waist and a short one hanging loosely around his neck. The dim golden light of the lamp on the bedside table shone on the small beads of liquid that rolled down his well built body.

Madoka watched as one of the many droplets of water trickled down his body. Crimson red blush coated her cheeks as she clutched her chest, lightly panting at the sight,

She never knew her eyes would ever look at something, _someone _... so, _HOT._

"Madoka?"

The said girl snapped out of her trance as she shook her head. She had no idea how long she had been staring at the handsome brunette for.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered as she quickly shut the door. She cupped her flush cheeks with both hands as she inwardly squealed.

_'He was so HOT!' _She fan girled. _'I knew Zeo was handsome, but this is literally __BEYOND handsome!'_

After a few minutes of fan girling, the door opened. Madoka quickly turned around to see Zeo. _Dressed. _

He wore a dark grey long sleeved hoodie that he left un zipped, and under it he wore a white plain sleeveless t shirt. He also wore dark grey trousers and dark grey bed room slippers.

Madoka felt some what disappointed that he was dressed. She could've carried on staring at Zeo for ages, and ages, and ages ...

"Haha, sorry about that!" The brunette laughed nervously as he rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "I just came out of the shower."

"I-It's OK!" Madoka said, waving her hands.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Zeo asked, his turqoiuse blue eyes filled with curiosity.

Madoka was silent for a while, but then shifted her ocean blue eyes to the floor.

"I-I ..." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"The ... the thunder ... I just can't rest properly ..." Madoka whispered, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

There was a short silence, until Zeo smiled. "Don't worry, come in."

Madoka smiled as she stepped into Zeo's bed room. It was very nice and spacious. There was a book shelf on the side of the room, there was also a large bed. There was a door on the far left which Madoka was guessing that it was the bathroom. There was also a bedside table and a wardrobe, and a shelf of trophies he had won in Beyblade tournaments.

Madoka went to sit at a desk near the bed where there was a computer. Zeo collected a book from his bookshelf and sat down on his bed and began to read it. Madoka set her eyes on the front cover of it. It was a manga called '_Fairy Tail_'. It was one of Madoka's favourite manga's to read in her spare time.

"Say, Madoka," Zeo started, still looking at his book.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"How come you're so afraid of thunder?" He asked, turning his head to see Madoka. The said girl looked down on her lap, a sad look in her eyes.

"Well, it all started when I was nine." She said. "It was a sunny day and my mother, Emiko, and I went out to spend some 'mother-daughter' time together. Everything went fine, the day was great. But then soon the sky started to turn dark and it was about to rain. We were making our way back home, b-but .. t-then ..."

Her ocean blue eye's started to water as she shut them tight.

"M-My mother ... s-she was ..." Her voice cracked. "S-She ... was s-shot."

Silence.

Zeo's turqoiuse blue eyes widened, completely shocked. Madoka began to speak again.

"When she was shot, that was the exact moment I heard the terrible sound of thunder. It began to rain heavily and my mother was slowly dying. All I could hear was thunder. It was just too loud ... and ... I ..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she cried. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Zeo watched her, pity and shock were shown in his turqoiuse eyes.

Madoka continued to sob into her hands. That was all she could do.

Unconsciously, Zeo got off his bed and walked towards the sobbing maroon haired girl. He stood and watched her for a minute.

"Z-Zeo?" Madoka sniffled as she lifted her head up. Her ocean blue eyes widened as Zeo's arms wrapped around her.

"Eh?" Was the only thing Madoka could say. Her eyes stayed wide for a minute, but then they began to water again.

"Don't worry, you can cry. I'm here." Zeo whispered softly into her ear. Madoka shut her eyes and sobbed loudly like a child onto is chest. She continued to cry.

Cry all night long.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Madoka's eyes slowly began to open as she realised it was already morning. The only thing she could remember was that she was crying, and then she ended up feeling very weak and tired and fell as sleep.

Madoka blinked a few times as she finally then realised something. Her eyes widened as she saw Zeo peacefully sleeping next to her. Madoka began to blush as she watched him.

_'He ... he looks so cute like that ...' _Madoka smiled softly at the sight. Her eyes then widened again she noticed 2 more things.

One, they're faces were less than an inch apart, which lead her to blush madly.

But the other thing ... was that his arms were wrapped around her. Around her waist. As if in a protective manner.

Madoka felt a sudden warm, lovely feeling wash over her.

She was happy.

.

She was happy that he was so kind.

.

.

She was happy that he had a warm heart.

.

.

.

She was happy that she was safe in his arms.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo~~! I'm back with another Zeo x Madoka story! Oh, how I _love _this pairing! I hope you guys liked it even though it's still a _very odd _pairing. But I just can't help myself - I love it anyway! Maybe I should think of a new couple name for them. ZeoMado? ZeoDoka? No idea, but plz tell me what you think~! :D

.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Make sure to check out my other stories, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories 'The 'Do You Love Her?' Quiz', 'Welcome to the School of Smash!', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Kyouya's Fever' and 'The Curiosity of Zeo Abyss' - _


End file.
